


Just let our walls cave in

by hllfire



Series: Cherik Week 2020 Works [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier Loves Erik Lehnsherr, Domestic Fluff, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: Erik hadn't known what intimacy was for most of his life, until Charles came.Fill for the Day 4 of Cherik Week: Intimacy.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Week 2020 Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769767
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	Just let our walls cave in

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! Welcome to this small thing that I wrote for another day of Cherik Week! This was one of the last fics I wrote when I planned what I would write for this event and it was one of the most pleasant ones to do so because it's just pure domestic fluff hehe
> 
> Hope you guys like it! ❤️
> 
> You can find it on tumblr [here!](https://hellfre.tumblr.com/post/619968895745507328/just-let-our-walls-cave-inmy-fill-for-the)

Erik hadn't known what intimacy was for most of his life. He hadn't been allowed that before while growing up, hadn't allowed _himself_ to grow intimate to someone, and he decided that intimacy was something he didn't need in his life. To let a person in was weakness, and Erik couldn't allow himself to be weak. Everything he was had to be strong and not dependent of anyone else, had to be independent and self sufficient. And he kept thinking like this, like intimacy would take this away from him, until Charles came, making his way into Erik's life slowly but surely becoming a part of it that Erik didn't see coming.

Charles, who would make him coffee in the mornings and smile brightly at him when he came into the kitchen, placing the mug in front of Erik on the table and a kiss to the top of his head when Erik was sitting down in such a nonchalant way that always made Erik's ears burn. Charles, who would lay with him on their bed and play with Erik's hand as if tracing the lines of his palm and fingers was the most interesting thing he had done all his life, as if those lines could tell a story, right before placing his lips to his palm in an adoring way that made Erik's chest clench with a feeling foreign to him. Charles, who would hold Erik's hand when they were reading in bed, as if the touch assured him of Erik's presence there with him, and that always made Erik squeeze Charles' hand back in response and smile slightly to himself with the gesture.

It was completely different to what Erik had ever had before the other man came into his life, and it was good, because Erik decided that he liked those small moments, and somehow they didn't make him feel weak, it made him feel needed, and he discovered himself ready to give back what Charles was giving him. And Charles seemed to appreciate when Erik would hug him tightly from behind whenever they were alone to place a kiss to Charles' head and let go of him to do something else, or when Erik would carry a sleeping Charles from his study to their bed carefully so he wouldn't wake up with his neck aching, or when Erik just ran his fingers through his hair calmly at night so he would fall asleep. It was sweet and innocent and perfect. He didn't depend on Charles, but he enjoyed having him, and it was almost too much for Erik to process.

And it took a while for him to realize it was more than the touches as well with Charles. There was something different on the way they talked to each other, something more personal to them. Erik would be pissed at anyone who had opinions on mutants like Charles' in a heartbeat and wouldn't think twice before going away from them after a debate like they usually had, but — as much as sometimes Erik _would_ get annoyed at the telepath's political views —, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at him, and he liked that Charles trusted him enough to talk about those opinions and that he trusted Charles enough to talk about his own, without fearing being judged or that Charles would walk away from him. No one really had the intention to win there, only to hear what the other had to say, and sometimes they would even agree with each other, sometimes they could make their opinions meet, and both of them adapted to each other's views slowly, creating a common ground even if there was still distances between them.

The same happened with their feelings, with how easily Erik opened up after a while to Charles, knowing that he would listen to Erik talk and wouldn't pity him, or take advantage of what Erik was telling him, he would just be there as a shoulder for Erik to lean on, the same way that he was there for Charles. And sometimes he was scared of it turning into weakness, but somehow he felt stronger. Felt like having Charles there as someone who he could lean on when he needed was grounding, because he knew that there would be someone there to help him if he fell, and yet, Erik knew he didn't depend on him, but liked having him either way.

What he had with Charles he had never had with anyone else, not even close, either for the circumstances not allowing him to or for not allowing himself to have it. But he found himself enjoying every moment of it now that he had it. He enjoyed looking at Charles over the room and receiving a soft smile, enjoyed the soft feeling of Charles' mind against his own at night when the telepath unconsciously reached out for Erik's mind, connecting them in a way that it was physically impossible for anyone else, enjoyed the _intimacy_ that his relationship with Charles brought to him.

He didn't feel the need to open up to others like he did with Charles, he didn't think he ever would, but he felt lucky that, from all of the people that had come and gone from his life, Charles was the one who decided to stay and to give him that, give him the feeling of being connected to someone like they were. And it felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kuddos are always appreciated! ❤️
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://hellfre.tumblr.com)


End file.
